


The one about two first meetings

by acommonbitch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Margot is cool and I love her, Margot wants to scare future FBI agents, Or Is he?, Will is a good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acommonbitch/pseuds/acommonbitch
Summary: "No."Be firm."You know you are the only one I trust enough to ask this kind of thing."Will goes to a party he doesn't want to go to because he's a good friend.
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham & Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	The one about two first meetings

"No."

_ Be firm. _

"You know you are the only one I trust enough to ask this kind of thing."

This was the third time in a week Margot had come to his house. On Monday evening she brought a bottle of whisky as a gift, on Wednesday she came with some fancy lures and today it was not one, but four big boxes full of God knows what.

They have been friends for almost three years. They met in a bar, he was there for a job thing, she was there to get pregnant. Once it was clear he wouldn't help her with her quest, they had already spent hours talking. They exchanged numbers and went from strangers to acquaintances to friends. He was there for her when Mason took her possibility of having children and she was there for him when his brain was on fire.

"But you  _ do _ have a choice, more than one in fact." Will couldn't  falter now. "You could pay someone to accompany you, there are services like that. You could tell him to fuck off. You could not go. You could you know,-"

"You know that is  _ not _ a choice." She said with the same firm tone she used when it came to that topic.

"You know I would go with you to Hell if you asked me to, I just don't want to see you there. You could just leave. Get a ticket somewhere far away and stay there until all the paperwork is over." If it were up to him, he would buy the ticket himself and send her away for a week. But this was Margot he was talking about and for her, getting away would mean  _ losing  _ the game she has with her brother. "You know he won't lose the opportunity to humiliate you in front of all that people."

"I don't care about that people, Will." She paused and looked at him. "Well, I care about one of them. But I'm still trying to convince him to accompany me."

"You know you won't get me to say 'yes' with that sweet talk."

Will heard the dogs outside and he stood up to call them in. Winter was close and since cold weather and short haired dogs are not a great mix, staying outside this late was not an option for them. Once they were all inside and comfortable beside the heater, Will went back to his seat and sat down to resume his conversation. He hadn't looked up, but he could feel Margot's eyes upon him.

"To be frank, I knew sweet talk wouldn't work with you." She said with confidence she definitely didn't have five minutes ago. "That's why my latest offering-" 

"You mean your latest bribe." He scoffed.

He looked up this time and there it was, this little shine in her eyes he could now recognise. He had yet to discover how, but they have been friends for a while and he knew her enough to know that he had already lost, that he would spend a whole evening surrounded by the pretentious people Margot's family used to deal with. With fucking Mason. Fuck.

She looked through the windows for a moment before facing him again. There was a small smile on her face now.  _ Fuck _ . "I was walking around the stables yesterday and Rob mentioned how cold this winter would be. And of course I remembered small little Buster." She looked at the small dog cuddling beside the heater and then at Will. "So my latest... offering… is waiting inside those boxes. Dog coats of different sizes, new beds, new toys and some treats. After some failed attempts I realized you wouldn't accept gifts for you, so I thought 'what does Will love more than whisky and fishing?'. And there it was," She said smugly. "my golden ticket."

A pause. A sigh.

"I don't want to be there by my own Will."

"You are just lucky to have a simple man as your friend," He had already accepted his fate. He couldn't say no to this. "Ok." He sighed. "I'll go. Just tell me how long do I have to get a suit."

Now she was smiling. "Mister Graham, I'm honoured you accepted my invitation. The event is next Friday at seven p.m. You won't need a ticket since you're coming with me. I know it's soon so I booked an appointment with the tailor for you."

"You've what? I have classes tomorrow and I don't know if I'll have the ti-"

"Four p.m. I know you finish at three so you have an hour to get there. I'll meet you at Quantico."

Will was speechless. She had made all the arrangements even before he confirmed his assistance. "I don't know if I'm scared, mad or impressed with you."

"Probably all of them." She stood up and started gathering her things. "Now, I'll leave before you start to regret saying yes." She looked at him as he stood up. "Thanks for this." She said as she put her hand on his arm. "You're the best male date I'll ever have."

"... That's pretty sad- Ouch! Don't hit your fake date!" 

He walked Margot to her car. As she was getting in he stopped her. "Instead of a fake date, just take a girl next time."

She smiled at him. "You'll be the first to know when that happens. Goodnight, Will."

"Goodnight, Margot. Be careful."

He stood there and watched as she drove away, once the lights of her car were no longer visible he went inside to get ready to go to bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Friday started as most of his days did, with a wet nose nuzzling his face. The dogs needed to go out and Will needed to get up. He checked his phone while he waited for the coffee to be ready. Three messages were waiting for him. All of them from Margot.

_ Morning Graham _

_ Remember you have plans today _

_ I'll be there at 3:15, if you're not there by then I'll go there and scare those kids off FBI training or not _

People would definitely talk if they saw The Margot Verger come into his classroom to take him away. That's a experience he definitely doesn't want to have. He hears the coffee maker's click, pours some coffee on his mug and goes to feed his dogs. Once the dogs and him have eaten, he picks up his phone to type his answer.

_ Morning, Verger. I haven't forgotten. Please don't scare my students, they're scared enough with me. See you later. _

Forty minutes later he had showered, dressed and cleaned after himself and the dogs. He picked his stuff and drove off to Quantico.

  
  
  
  


Hours went by and he found himself checking the clock, 2:54. The lecture was over, questions were answered and there were no doubts left. It was Friday and they deserved to leave at least five minutes earlier, so he did just that. The classroom was completely clear by 3:05 and he was leaving the building by 3:13.

Margot was already there, as she said she would, some people recognized her, some didn't, but she ignored them as she waited for Will to get closer. When he was at hearing distance she started speaking. "Two men approached me and asked me to check my  _ boyfriend's _ car. I don't know which one offended me more: that it didn't occur to them that it was  _ my  _ car or that they assumed there was a  _ boyfriend. _ " 

"Probably both." Definitely both.

She looked at him and sighed. "I was hoping you were late so I could go in and scare some your students. But here you are."

"Let's be honest. They wouldn't have let you in... Now, my car is over there." Will said, pointing at his Volvo. "Lead the way."

Margot stared at him for what felt like an hour and then got into her car. "Will." She called him. "All I need to get in is a call. Go get your car, we don't want to be late." That said, she rolled up the window and waited for him to be ready.

Will chuckled as he walked to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, it's my first fic ever.


End file.
